


(Sunshine) For A Cloudy Day

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fictober 2019, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Gregor Clegane - Freeform, Modern Westeros, Supportive Sansa Stark, University, Worried Sandor Clegane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Sandor was silent for a while, grabbing the bookmark, he placed it in his book and set it down. "Some leniency group want to get Gregor out of jail and give him a second chance."Sansa gasped horrified. "Gods!"Sandor nodded and closed his eyes. "And they want me to talk about... well," Sandor pointed at his scar. "And about both my father and Jonquil's death. And as you know, it's not something I care to talk about it."





	(Sunshine) For A Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt 20.“You could talk about it, you know?”

"You could talk about it, you know?"

The voice came from up high and Sandor looked to see who talked to him. It was Sansa Stark and he felt his breath catch in his throat, Sansa looked beautiful. Red hair loose and a flowery dress, she was the very picture of loveliness.

"About what?" Sandor grumbled, trying to pretend that everything was fine.

"About whatever has you in such a mood, duh." Sansa said as she drew closer to the tree that Sandor was sitting under. Then sat down next to him on the grass. "And don't tell me something isn't bothering you, because you've been scowling at a Bradbury book, and no one scowls at a Bradbury book."

"I might."

Sansa let an unladylike snort, "Sandor, you're reading 'The Halloween Tree', no one scowls at that book. And if you really do, I think I might need to rethink this relationship."

Sandor sat upright and his eyes widened, "No! It's not the book! My roommate is being a nightmare!"

Sansa gave Sandor a satisfied smirk. "That's what I thought. Now, tell me about it, what did Jaime do now?"

"The bloody bastard forgot to pay our internet service," Sandor groaned. "And he drank my milk, and didn't do the dishes."

Sansa hugged Sandor's left arm and rested her head on his shoulder, chuckling slightly. "Don't be too hard on him, he's not used at not being responsible. He's a Lannister, he's used to people doing things for him."

"You're a Stark but you're not like him," Sandor grumbled. "You're responsible."

Sansa laughed out loud, "Oh Sandor, I used to be a bit of a brat, ask Arya, she'll give you the details. But I've grown and matured and my parents always said that I should learn to do things by myself. And something tells me judging by how Cersei is, that Tywin didn't share my parent's idea."

Sandor grunted. "He's driving me insane. I don't know how Brienne deals with him."

"She loves him, faults and all."

"Woman's a fucking saint." Sandor snorted. "Also, if it makes you feel better, not all my problems are Jaime's fault."

"Oh?" Sansa straighten up and looked at her boyfriend. "What else is bothering you Sandor?"

Sandor was silent for a while, grabbing the bookmark, he placed it in his book and set it down. "Some leniency group want to get Gregor out of jail and give him a second chance."

Sansa gasped horrified. "Gods!"

Sandor nodded and closed his eyes. "And they want me to talk about... well," Sandor pointed at his scar. "And about both my father and Jonquil's death. And as you know, it's not something I care to talk about it."

Sansa tossed her bag aside and climbed her boyfriend's lap and gently held his face in her hands. "I'll be right there with you, you know that right? Do what you have to do to make sure Gregor is kept behind bars and I'll be there, holding your hand throughout it all."

Sandor rested his forehead against Sansa's, wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her close. "I don't know what I did to deserve you Little bird, but I am glad that I have you."

Sansa smiled softly at Sandor and gave him a quick kiss. "And I'm not going anywhere. Now, how about we go somewhere? Maybe some ice cream? And maybe we can watch a movie and cuddle?"

"Of course Little bird," Sandor chuckled, feeling better just from seeing Sansa's eyes shine at the prospect of ice cream. "Movie and ice cream sounds nice. And now that you mention it, why not go and get some snacks? If Jaime's in the apartment I'll kick him out."

"There's no need to kick Jaime out," Sansa laughed. "He can stay."

"No. I want time alone with my girlfriend. He has his own girlfriend, he can go and bother Brienne."

"Brienne's working today, she won't be home. I'd say that we should go to my apartment, but Arya's visiting and well..."

Sandor groaned, he remembered Arya well. "Not the She-Wolf."

"The cinema?"

"Fine, but we are getting stuff from the concession stand. Since I can't go to your apartment and I don't want to deal with Jaime bloody Lannister today, the cinema it is."

Sansa grabbed her bag, which she had tossed aside when she climbed on Sandor's lap and stood and waited until Sandor himself had grabbed his backpack. "Maybe we can even go for a walk in the park after." Sansa said with a dreamy smile.

Sandor looked at her and knew he was fucked, he loved her so much. He grabbed his backpack and stood. "Sure Little bird."

Sansa stuck close to Sandor and placed an arm around him. "Thank you Sandor."

Sandor smiled down at Sansa, she was tall, but still nowhere near his height. He threw his arm around her shoulders. "No, thank you. Now, let's go and have some fun."

"As you wish."

"Aww Sandor, quoting The Princess Bride? That is really nice, you know?"

Sandor could feel his face heat up. "Well, it's your favorite."

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Sansa said as she smiled up at Sandor, a content look on her face. "I'm so happy to have met you."

"So am I," Sandor replied. "I'm a lucky bastard. Thank you for dating me."

"You're welcome!"

“I want you to know Little bird, that no matter what happens, you are my sunshine for any cloudy day. I am so glad that we’re together.”

Sansa smiled softly up at Sandor. “I love you, you big grouch. I’m proud of you for everything that you managed to deal with and come out like a good person.”

“I’m angry all the time and I terrify most people.”

“I said a good person, not flawless. But c’mon, lets go and have a good day and forget about Jaime and Gregor for a while.”

“As the Little bird wishes.”

“Good! C’mon, let’s go, fun awaits."


End file.
